


i'll die anyway

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul, shnaydik



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: Лилит всегда боялась любви, и это абсолютно нормально — кто не будет бояться умереть в страшных муках? Кто не будет бояться того, что твоя кожа станет сухим лишайником, что сквозь него пробьется рута вместе с мелкими белыми или алыми розами, что из самой твоей груди полезет акация, мешаясь с кровью и слюной, и глуп тот, кто всерьез считает это — верхом романтики.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. глава 1

Пьяно-красным бархатом полился с неба закат, когда Лилит закончила практиковаться. Старый котёл едва ли выдерживал то количество зелий, которое девушки в него ежедневно вливали. Неизвестно, кто из сестёр Клоторн была более губительна для науки магии: старательная Лилит или талантливая Ида, только всё вокруг, до чего ни дотягивались они, становилось волшебным образом ещё более странным, чем можно было ожидать от Кипящих Островов.

Маленький костерок под котлом затрещал, и Лилит мгновенно добавила новую порцию трав. Жидкость булькнула, вспениваясь, тонкий слой пузырьков всплыл на поверхность и, с мерзким хлюпаньем, растворился в воздухе. Пока что всё шло как по маслу, и если завтра она покажет свой результат, то, возможно, даже вытянет оценку за семестр!

Как чудесно будет наконец-то отправиться на каникулы, закончив год как одна из двух лучших учениц курса! Вторая, конечно же, была Ида. Вернее, первая была Ида, а вторая — она. Может быть, дело в природных особенностях, может — в чём-то ещё, только сестре всё давалось вдвое легче, чем Лилит, и вдвое быстрее, чем Лилит в те годы. Они с Идалин стали бы идеальной командой.

Зелье зашипело, перекипев, и Лилит бросилась было затушить огонь и снять котелок, как из-под крышечки поползла чёрно-бурая пена, и воздух наполнился запахом гнили и жжёного жира. Чёртово зелье! Лилит взмахнула руками, пытаясь загнать выбирающуюся жижу обратно, но только непослушное зелье ускорилось, пачкая стол и книги отстоявшейся крови цвета пятном. Лилит бросилась спасать книги, собирая их в руки. Некоторые особенно тонкие листики книг уже пропитались жидкостью, став жирными, и слипались.

Лилит зарычала, чертя пальцем круг в воздухе, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь! Зелье, к её удивлению, вдруг затихло, успокоилось и осело, даже как-то цвет потеряло, последний раз вспенилось — рухнуло, разбрызгивая вокруг росу капель. Всё теперь: ковер, стол, учебники, даже она сама было покрыто мелкими бусинками, как рябиной. Лилит вздохнула: лучше, чем могло быть.

Раньше, когда они были помладше, Лилит и Идалин всегда занимались вместе, несмотря на то, что последняя пошла в школу на два года позже, помощь ей никогда не требовалась. Наоборот, она свежим взглядом находила и то, чего Лилит раньше не замечала. «Как здорово», — думала Лилит, — «что мы вместе на зельях!»

Теперь же — все по-другому; Идалин больше не ребенок — она слишком неожиданно для всех выросла, вытянулась, нашла подруг и подорвала парочку кабинетов зельями, а потом еще и подняла целое восстание Мерзостей, и подобное не осталось незамеченным. Это почему-то стало для Лилит каким-то потрясением, да и не заметила она того момента, когда та детская наивность, которой Ида раньше жила, вдруг улетучилась — теперь девчонка знала себе и своим силам цену, не было больше того восхищенного взгляда, коим она всегда наблюдала даже за простейшими заклинаниями сестры, исчезли глупые сказки и легенды, которыми они делились перед сном, и это, конечно, невероятно странно. И дело не в том, что они думали, что навсегда останутся детьми; просто Лилит, кажется, должна была повзрослеть раньше.

Именно она должна была обзавестись подружками, когда стала капитанкой школьной команды по грагби, а не Идалин со своим вторым местом; именно она, днем и ночью совершенствующая свою магию, должна была стать любимицей преподавательниц, а не совершенно бедовая сестра. Именно она должна была сейчас быть на вечеринке у Алисии в честь ее дня рождения, а не Ида, и это все-таки злило.

Когда Лилит наконец почти разобралась с всей грязью, что после себя оставило дурацкое выкипевшее зелье, очистила ковер и кое-как оттерла большущее пятно со стола, уже почти стемнело — девушке пришлось зажечь заклинанием стоящие в ряд у котелка свечи, отправить по шарику света в светильники на стене, и после этого она, устало усевшись на полу и поставив перед собой остывший котелок, начала счищать со дна дурно пахнущую накипь. Зелье — это, конечно, весело, но ровно до того момента, когда котел прожигается почти насквозь, и теперь в нем даже вода пригорает так, что заклинания тут бессильны; остаются лишь старые добрые железные губки и ядреные травяные смеси, которые хоть со временем и разъедают чугун, но не оставляют после себя этого прогорклого запаха жженого жира. Это заняло, кажется, даже больше часа: на улице теперь виднелась лишь большущая луна, свет которой путался с дрожащими огоньками свечей, стало слышно уханье старых полосатых сов на крыше и шелест их крыльев, задевающих деревья рядом и черепицу, и именно в этот момент Лилит начала беспокоиться — Идалин все еще не было дома, и, быть может, что-то случилось.

Сестра часто засиживалась у подруг, но всегда выполняла одно условие, что Лилит поставила еще пару лет назад: Ида должна возвращаться с первыми лунными тенями или хотя бы до криков дурной мантикоры, сидящей в глубине леса, особенно — когда родителей нет дома. Сейчас же — луна светила уже во всю, и Лили специально приоткрыла окно, чтобы прислушаться к время от времени появляющимся душераздирающим крикам со стороны чащи, но Идалин все не было, и в груди медленно начал разливаться страх. Потом она, пытаясь себя успокоить, подумала: наверное, просто вечеринка выдалась такой замечательной, что они немного не уследили за временем, и сестренка уже шлепает домой, и этой мыслью Лилит перебивалась еще около получаса, при этом отдирая с обложек книг засохшие остатки зелья. 

Время перекатилось за два, когда Лилит, мечась по дому, заламывая руки, наконец уловила шум со стороны задней двери. Она, успев переделать к тому моменту всё, что было в радиусе доступности, вскочила с постели — всё равно не уснуть в тревоге, — и спустилась по выедаемой сумраком лестнице на этаж ниже, к двери. Шёлк ночной тишины разрывался под треском звука. Что-то скреблось о дерево с той стороны. Сердце забарабанило в рёбрах, и Лилит, сделав шажочек назад, нащупала в темноте швабру. Крепко сжав её пальцами, Лилит встала в неуверенную стойку, второй рукой чертя в воздухе круг, чтобы осветить комнату. Тёплый маленький огонёк вспыхнул в ладони, россыпь зайчиков заскакала по помещению из-за зеркала.

Скрежет продолжился ещё томительную минуту — если бы это было животное или птица, оно бы уже ушло. Вдруг бухнул глухой удар и дверь, — зрачки Лилит расползлись и заполнили радужку, — медленно отворилась, являя на свет…

— Ида! — Лилит выпустила огонёк и швабру, и та с грохотом шлёпнулась на пол.

— Воу, и тебе привет, — Ида чуть пошатнулась под натиском объятий сестры. Она как-то странно растягивала слова и пахла: чем же она пахла? Как будто смесью клубники, крепкого табака, розмарина, спиртного и пыльной улицы. Ида сделала шаг назад, чтоб устоять на ногах.

— Ты в порядке? — Лилит чуть не чихнула и вдруг, не выпуская сестру из кольца своих рук, принюхалась, — Ты пила?

— Я могу сказать «нет»?

— Ида! — Лилит сделала шаг назад, и Ида, не ожидая потери опоры, рухнула с каблуков на спину. — Ты что, напилась? А если бы мама с папой были дома, что бы ты им сказала?

— Господи, Лили! — Ида фыркнула, пытаясь подняться и тут же заваливаясь на один бок. Язык у неё как резиновый: не слушался и заплетался. — Я только попробовала. Мне предложили, я не отказалась.

— Хочешь спиться до совершеннолетия? — подняла бровь Лилит, однако подходя ближе и подавая ей руку.

— Совершеннолетие — лишь число, — девочка пожала плечами, хватаясь за руку сестры и практически обессиленно повисая на ней, на что Лилит, покачнувшись, лишь шумно вздохнула и резко потянула Иду на себя. — О, сестренка, — она, едва удержавшись на ногах, удивленно взглянула на нее и замерла на пару секунд, пытаясь прийти в себя, — давай… поаккуратнее, что ли, — и все так же растерянно усмехнулась, потирая затылок.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что они все старше тебя? — вновь начала Лилит, чуть крепче сжав ее ладонь, провела Иду в гостиную и, надавив руками на ее плечи, резко усадила на диван, а сама встала у большого дубового шкафа с зельями и настойками.

— Какая разница? — пробормотала девочка, опираясь о спинку дивана и закрывая глаза. — Я их всех знаю, ты их всех знаешь…

— То, что ты знаешь их по именам, не значит, что ты действительно их знаешь, — Лилит нахмурилась, раскрывая дверцы шкафа. Она быстро прочитала все этикетки: антисглазной лак, болтушка для молчунов, гарантированный десятисекундный прыщевыводитель, зелья от икоты… все не то, и девочка, совсем разозлившись, даже позволила себе вслух выругаться, надеясь, что сестра не услышит, но та довольно хрюкнула с дивана в ответ, и Лили слегка покраснела, тут же принявшись раздвигать первые ряды банок. — Ты не знаешь того, какие они люди, — вновь начала она, кое-как достав похожую на нужную ей бутылку с самого конца шкафа. — Они… может быть, они и хотели тебя напоить. Как ты можешь быть такой легкомысленной? — Лилит быстро пробежалась глазами по цветастой этикетке. — Тебе повезло, что ты до дома живой дошла.

Идалин устало вздохнула, услышав, как вновь звякнули банки, а сестра тут же уселась рядом с ней, и с трудом разлепила глаза.

— На, пей, — Лили пихнула ей в руку зелье. — Хоть тошнить не будет, — пробормотала она, наблюдая за тем, как Ида, с трудом откупорив бутылку и сделав один небольшой глоток, тут же вся сморщилась и закашлялась. — Неприятно? — усмехнулась девушка, приподняв одну бровь. — В следующий раз пить не будешь.

— Боже, Лили, — Идалин вздохнула и напряглась, отставляя зелье на столик рядом с диваном, при этом попытавшись сделать это как можно ровнее. — Я была не на детском утреннике, — она пожала плечами, сделав глубокий вдох, — чего ты от меня хочешь? Конечно же мы пили. Если бы ты хоть раз была на вечеринке, то знала бы об этом.

И эти слова — тот самый момент, когда Лилит начала злиться по-настоящему. Она, встретившись с совершенно безразличным и слегка туманным взглядом сестры, нахмурилась и стиснула зубы, поправила очки и выпрямилась, при этом пытаясь подобрать слова так, чтобы они не звучали слишком звонко, чтобы не дрожали и в принципе не были глупыми, но ничего толкового в голову не пришло, и девочка, вся растерянная в злости и обиде, поджала губы.

— Идиотские вечеринки не делают тебя взрослой, Идалин, — в ее голос вернулась напускная уверенность.

Сестра усмехнулась — когда Лили называет ее полным именем, значит, что ее терпению вот-вот придет конец, и Иде на самом-то деле нравится выводить ее из себя: она всегда смешно краснеет, когда злится, немного морщит нос и напрягается всем телом. Сейчас, правда, ситуация немного другая — Ида вымоталась за вечер, зелье еще не совсем начало действовать, и перед глазами то и дело вылезала пелена, и постоянные причитания сестры лишь сильнее раздражали ее.

— Идиотскими их считают только те, кого на них не зовут, — совершенно спокойно произнесла девочка, пожав плечами.

— Ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок, — процедила Лилит. Внутри неё чёрными когтями скреблась обида, забив горло тугим комком. Девушка тяжело сглотнула. Главное — не реагировать. Пьяные люди не контролируют речь. Пьяные люди говорят, что думают...

— Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, блин! — фыркнула Ида, вновь потянувшись к бутылочке с зельем и неловко промахиваясь руками, — Тебя просто никто никуда никогда, — она сфокусировала двоящееся изображение и схватила пузырёк, — не зовёт. Типа, какой смысл быть зубрилой, если у тебя нет подруг?

— У меня есть подруги, — прошипела Лилит в ответ, почему-то обнимая себя руками. Здесь всегда было так неуютно?

— Ага, те самые та… — Ида икнула, но выговорила слово со второй попытки, — таинственные «одноклассницы», которых я или кто-либо ещё никогда не видела?

— У меня есть подруги, — повторила Лилит, внезапно потерянно и отрешённо, — Мы хорошо проводим время вместе.

— Тогда почему тебе даже подарков на день рождения не дарят? — пьяно хрюкнула Ида.

— Дружба не измеряется в подарках, — девочка нахмурилась, все еще пытаясь хоть как-то исправить ситуацию.

— Да, конечно, — устало посмеялась сестра. — Дружба не измеряется в подарках, любовь не измеряется в… в чем там? — она прищурилась, смотря в потолок и пытаясь вспомнить слово. — В поцелуях… спорим, Сильвия другого мнения? — и тихо посмеялась, переведя взгляд на сестру.

Это имя лишь сбило Лилит с толку еще сильней, и она, поджав губы, попыталась сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Она была сегодня на вечеринке, кстати, — Ида пожала плечами.

— Меня это не касается, — пробормотала Лили, чуть отодвигаясь от сестры. — Как и тебя.

В какой-то степени она сказала правду — они с Сильвией лишь перекидываются обычным «привет» в классе, и то не каждый день: Лилит стесняется говорить с ней при всех классе, и иногда все-таки легче промолчать, чем лишний раз краснеть и ловить на себе косые взгляды одноклассниц. Она всегда знала, что у нее нет ни единого шанса с ней, ведь девчонка даже не смотрит в ее сторону, но и цветов никогда не было — если Сильвия была ее судьбой, то был бы хотя бы один чертов лепесток за все время, ведь вряд ли Лилит влюблена взаимно. В книжках взаимная любовь описана общей теплотой в груди, совсем легким румянцем на щеках и желанием как можно чаще держаться за руки; неразделенная любовь — одышка при хождении, боль от ранок, из которых пробиваются цветы. На самом же деле у Лилит — лишь странные чувства, пугающие и путающие, время от времени совсем выводящие ее из себя и заставляющие плакать от страха по ночам, но без теплоты и без цветов, и иногда это кажется даже страшнее.

— Я бы на твоем месте поучилась целоваться, — Идалин пожала плечами, закрывая глаза. — Потому что она… — девочка на мгновение задумалась, вспоминая все события вечера, — короче, хороша она.

— Что ты вообще несешь? — возмущенно вскрикнула Лилит, нахмурившись. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что целоваться не со своей родственной душой — непристойно? Ты хоть представляешь что скажут родители, если узнают об этом? 

— Они не узнают, если ты не расскажешь им, — Ида поморщилась, чувствуя, что трезвеет.

— И с чего ты решила, что я не расскажу? — девочка распрямила плечи. — Если потом вскроется то, что я тебя покрываю, то нас обеих накажут. У меня скоро вступление в Императорский ковен, и я не допущу, чтобы… 

Ида зарычала от досады, уперевшись локтями в колени:

— Да прекрати! Господи, Лилит, ну почему ты такая противная? Именно поэтому с тобой никто и не хочет общаться, — Ида в порыве взмахнула руками, едва не ударив Лилит по носу.

Это, чёрт возьми, ранит. Конечно же, это не вина Идалин, или таинственных выдуманных одноклассниц, или чья-то ещё. Просто такая она: тревожная, неловкая и стеснительная. Она противно краснеет, как перепачканная в малине, а ещё у неё потеют ладони, и если кто-нибудь пробует взять её за руку, Лилит отпрыгивает, а потом неловко улыбается, не зная, как объясниться. Поэтому, так и не найдя в школе подруг и родственную душу, Лилит поставила себе одну-единственную цель — вступить в Императорский ковен по окончанию учебы; вроде как, там таких, как она, ценят — без соулмейта, но с четким пониманием того, что им нужно от жизни, с амбициями и с преданностью лишь Императору, и Лили думает, что там-то все и наладится.

И в то же время ей кажется, что если бы сестра хоть раз взяла ее с собой на какую-нибудь из этих дурацких вечеринок, если бы познакомила со своими подругами и рассказала о том, как влиться в их компанию, то все было бы по-другому.

— Ты… — Лилит потёрла глаза, потупившись, — ты могла бы хоть раз взять меня с собой.

— Лилит, я не могу вечно таскать тебя за собой, — Ида проверить не могла, что приходится объяснять это старшей сестре, — мы же не монолит!

— Я… — Лилит мнётся, закусывает губу, — я думала, мы… 

— Я, блин, устала сидеть с тобой! Не моя вина, что ты никому не нужна! — Ида попробовала подняться, тут же падая на диван. — Ты… ты сама виновата, — чуть менее озлобленно добавила она, нахмурившись. В голове у неё всё сплеталось и плавилось, событие наскакивало на событие, и, честно сказать, она даже не помнила, в чём была главная мысль диалога. — Я… — она вновь посмотрела на Лилит и остолбенела: глаза у той чуть краснели, тонкие капилляры пронзили белки, и Лилит, как всегда это делала только она, чуть выпятила губу. Уголки глаз блестели, и Иду как током прошибло, — Вау, ты чего? — она потянулась к сестре, хватая ту за плечо со всей силы, и эта невольная боль стала крохотной каплей, скатившейся по щеке.

— Не надо, — пробормотала сестра и резко дернула плечом в сторону, тем самым скинув руку Идалин.

— Лили, да ты чего, — девочка, совсем растерянная, вновь потянула ладонь к ней, но та быстро отодвинулась. — Чего ты плачешь?

— Чего я плачу? — Лилит, стиснув зубы, нахмурилась. — После всего, что ты натворила, ты спрашиваешь меня, почему я плачу? Я весь вечер волновалась из-за того, что тебя нет. Я думала, что с тобой что-то случилось, и места себе не находила, — Ида немного виновато отвела взгляд в сторону, но тоже нахмурилась. — Ты могла хотя бы записку отправить! Но не-ет, — протянула она и всхлипнула, — ты пришла пьяная и еще имеешь наглость рассказывать, что целовалась с кем-то. Я и без этого постоянно попадаю в неприятности из-за тебя, а сейчас, если родители… — Лили закрыла ладонью глаза и опустила голову, — в любом случае накажут нас обеих.

— Накажут и накажут, — Ида непонимающе пожала плечами. — Посидим дома недельку… может две. Ты все равно не ходишь никуда, кроме…

И она не успела договорить слово «школа» — сестра убрала руку с лица и взглянула на нее с такой невыносимой тоской и болью, что у Идалин просто язык не повернулся сказать еще что-нибудь. Потом Лилит заплакала — горько всхлипывая, упираясь основанием ладони в лоб и второй рукой обнимая себя за плечо, и не так обидно то, что сказала Ида, как мысль о том, что это правда никогда не изменится. Лили уже семнадцать — она без пары месяцев выпускница Хексайда, ей обещано место в Императорском ковене, и, конечно, глупо было бы жаловаться на это. И в то же время ей кажется, что все это неожиданно стало какой-то невероятной спешкой, словно она совсем не успела пожить, словно все эти семнадцать лет она лишь училась, никогда не была ребенкой, и, быть может, это лишь из-за того, что у нее так и не нашлось родственной души. Любовь, как говорят, делает этот возраст особенным, а у нее никогда ее не было, и, наверное, поэтому все так тоскливо, хоть она и до дрожи боялась полюбить кого-то не взаимно. 

— Да не накажут нас, Лили, — Ида, пытаясь сконцентрировать все свои мысли на плачущей сестры, подвинулась ближе и едва ощутимо дотронулась кончиками пальцев до ее локтя. — Я… — она задумчиво прищурилась, наконец чувствуя, что зелье начинает действовать, — я скажу, что ты ничего не знала про вечеринку… 

— Да плевать мне на эту вечеринку! — прохрипела Лилит, начав задыхаться от сдавленных всхлипов.

Ида нахмурилась, бессмысленно водя пальцами по предплечью сестры, не решаясь ни коснуться как следует, ни убрать руку. Смотреть на такую Лилит было… по-старому ново. Знакомо, будто её на секунду вернули в детство, когда они ещё были настолько близки, что плакали друг перед другом. Но в то же время это обескуражило: вылезло острым углом, откуда меньше всего ожидаешь.

Но Лилит плакала, и «Нужно сделать хоть что-нибудь», — пронеслось сквозь рассеивающуюся хмельную дымку. Ида вдохнула и выдохнула, и прижала сестру к себе, зажмурившись, и оказалась носом в копне медно-медовых волос. Лилит попыталась отшагнуть, но Ида лишь притянула её сильнее. Боль от слов не утихла, но в объятиях было спокойнее.

— Лили, — шепнула Ида, отрезвлённая больше слезами, чем зельем, — ну, ты чего? Что случилось?

— Ничего, — пробубнила Лилит куда-то в плечо, и Ида почувствовала, что очки сестры путаются в её волосах. Облегчением было, когда Лили всё же склонила голову, прижимаясь к ней лбом. Если не вечеринка, то… Чёрт, Сильвия! Щёки Иды залились краской.

— Э-э, слушай, я… То что я раньше сказала про Сильвию… — начала она, подбирая слова, — это же всё не серьёзно было. Я просто… Слушай, я разозлилась, что ты меня контролируешь. Правда, — она попыталась взглянуть на сестру, которая лишь сильнее спрятала лицо, — ну слушай, я не это имела в виду! — она подняла наконец руки и неловко погладила рыжий затылок. Пальцы будто не гнулись. — Я с ней не целовалась, — соврала она. — Слушай, я сказала это из вредности. Ты мне веришь? — её рука замерла в густоте тишины.

Лилит не шевелилась.

— Лили, — мягко продолжила Ида, — ты самая классная сестра в мире. И никакие дурацкие Сильвии этого не изменят, — Ида почувствовала плечом, как Лилит немножечко улыбается. Она мягко, совсем невесомо ткнула Лилит в плечо, — я сказала это, чтобы тебя позлить. Я не знала, что это так важно. Ты веришь мне?

— Она с кем-нибудь целовалась? — глухо спросила Лилит в плечо.

Ида нервно прикусила губу. Но ложь во благо — это же не считается?

— Возможно?

Лилит разочарованно выдохнула. Ида крепче приобняла её, начиная укачивать, как ребёнку. Она начертила в воздухе маленькую окружность, вызывая луч света, и медленно, нежно отняла лицо Лилит от своего плеча.

Глаза у неё были красные, чуть припухшие под очками, и блеск от слезинок переливался в свете огня.

— Мир? — неловко улыбаясь под зелёнью взгляда, Ида протянула мизинчик. Как в детстве: я скажу слово, и боль утихнет; я поцелую, и всё пройдёт.

— Мне жаль, что я на тебя разозлилась.

— Мне жаль, что заставила тебя волноваться.

И Лили, тяжело вздохнув, все-таки обхватила ее мизинец своим. После слез осталась сухость в горле и головная боль, и девочка, отпустив руку сестры, устало откинулась на спинку дивана и закрыла глаза.

Спрашивать о том, что вообще было на вечеринке, сейчас уже, наверное, слишком странно, но ей действительно интересно — рассказы Иды о ее встречах с подругами всегда кажутся слишком приукрашенными, но она понимает, что смысла врать ей нет. И в них каждый раз есть что-то захватывающее — о таком обычно пишут в подростковых книгах: о полетах на заколдованных старых швабрах наперегонки и поздних лесных прогулках в поисках мантикор, о лунных призывах и играх в проклятый холдем на желание, и Лилит, как бы тоскливо это не звучало, всегда нравилось думать об этом и представлять себя частью всех этих приключений.

— Почему вы сегодня так долго? — все-таки спросила девочка, не открывая глаз.

— Потому что Боркас придурок, и когда мы уже собрались расходиться, опять предложил оживить целый дом, а остальные согласились, — пробормотала Ида, устало вздохнув. — Они после рябиновой настойки сами-то встать не могли поначалу, а тут дом поднять решили… и подняли ведь! — девочка хрюкнула сквозь усмешку. — Потом пытались поставить обратно…

Лилит улыбнулась, представляя все это себе, и тут же вспомнила про Сильвию.

— И почему вы… — неловко начала она, тут же краснея и кусая верхнюю губу, — ну… Сильвия…

— Целовались? — Идалин неуверенно взглянула на нее. — Лили, мы… ну, во всяком случае, я… я не целовала ее, если ты об этом переживаешь. Просто играли в проклятый холдем, — она пожала плечами. — Это ничего не значит. Проиграешь — загадываешь желание, вот некоторые и загадывали.

Сестра вздохнула, вновь закрывая глаза и обнимая себя за плечи; Сильвию, целующуюся с кем-то, представлять как-то стыдно, но картинка не уходит из головы, и Лилит лишь сильнее раскраснелась.

— Да чего ты насчет нее переживаешь, Лили? — Ида повернулась к ней. — Если ты так хочешь, то я тебя с собой в следующий раз возьму. Ты же хорошо играешь в карты, — она задумчиво бросила взгляд в сторону, — выиграешь у нее поцелуй, — и, лукаво улыбнувшись, толкнула локтем в бок.

— Ну уж нет, — Лилит тихо усмехнулась, потирая бок. — Я и целоваться-то не умею.

Идалин задумалась, поджав губы.

— Ну, если хочешь, я тебя научу, — все-таки предложила она, пожав плечами. — Может, поцелуешь ее, и все яснее станет. 

Лили удивленно взглянула на нее: все знают, что целоваться не со своей родственной душой — непристойно, даже если и для того, чтобы убедиться, и Идалин предлагает это так спокойно, словно это никакого значения и не имеет вовсе. Она давно знает, что эти игры в проклятый холдем на желание — любимое развлечение в их компании, и Лилит совсем не понимает то, как они не боятся, что кто-то узнает об этом; конечно, это захватывает — это какой-то риск, к чему-то запретному обычно и тянет в их возрасте, но в то же время ей всегда было неловко даже думать о том, что однажды ей придется целоваться с кем-то.

— Да ладно тебе, — Ида улыбается, еще раз толкнув ее в бок, и Лили, вновь покраснев, растерянно взглянула на нее. — Я никому не скажу, что это я тебя научила. Пусть думают, что у тебя от природы талант, — и, тихо смеясь, хрюкнула.

— Я… не знаю даже, — выдавила Лилит, — Я ведь никогда не целовалась ни с кем…

— Ну так в этом и суть, разве нет? — Ида ей подмигнула и, чувствуя, что буря ссор миновала, даже как-то расслабила плечи и закинула ногу на ногу, и это был такой милый, нелепо-кокетливый жест, что Лилит чуть улыбнулась уголком рта, и Ида закинула руку на спинку дивана, отчего её майка под курткой чуть задралась, оголяя живот. Это было так даже смешно, потому что ей лишь пятнадцать, — но она выглядит даже младше, — и Лилит будто в комедии про подростков.

Но всё же она зажмуривается и кивает, потому что — а что, если это и вправду так? Что, если Сильвия вдруг попытается её поцеловать? Лилит внутренне сморщилась от волн жара смущения, подкативших к лицу и горлу, и дышать стало как-то невыносимо. Но что, если Сильвия — её родственная душа, что тогда? Она же такая… такая, а Лилит даже не представляет, что надо делать.

— Эй, ты чего, — Ида чуть развернулась к ней, беря за руку, — это же я.

И девушка снова кивнула, потому что это же Идалин, что случится? Потому что это так глупо, неправильно, но они только так смогут это преодолеть, и если ей нужно идти вслепую — вот она, Ида, держит её за руку.

— Готова? — она чуть улыбнулась, и Лилит сглотнула слюну, облизнула губы, не наклоняясь.

Она всё равно не готова, когда Ида тянется к ней медленно и осторожно, как к дикой, неглаженной кошке, и зелёная радужка мечется от глаз к губам — и обратно, пока ещё можно что-то исправить, но она наклоняется, наклоняется; всё становится слишком громким: дыхание, взмахи ресниц и глотание переизбытка слюны, и когда кажется, что они вот-вот стукнутся лбами, Лилит вдруг чувствует мягкое, сладкое и вишнёвое ощущение уголком губ, похожее на щекотание воздуха, только во плоти, как будто её погладили, только губами.

Прокатывается секунда: Ида не давит и не торопится, она просто касается её, а потом чуть шевелит губами, и Лилит не может не выдохнуть: всё её тело как будто в полёте, только без веса; и всё вдруг: слух, зрение, запах и вкус концентрируется в губах, как большая медовая капля, скатившаяся по стеблю, срывается под своим весом — губы Лилит горят, пламенеют под чувствами, и вся она становится только губами.

Подходит вторая секунда, и Ида зачем-то облизывает её губу, — потому что губы у Лилит сухие, хотя и тёплые, — и обе вздрагивают от языка на чувствительном месте, и Лилит вдруг понимает, что всё это время не дышит. Выдох щекочет рот, и приятно греет, где влажно, и…

Лилит закашлялась, потому что забыла вдохнуть.

— Ну и как тебе? — Ида улыбнулась, отстранившись от сестры, и вновь откинулась на спинку дивана.

И Лилит совсем не знала что ответить на этот вопрос. В голове сначала лишь одно слово — странно: по-странному приятно, по-странному она начала хрипеть на вдохе так, словно в легких что-то мешается и трепещется вместе с воздухом, по-странному хочется спросить о том, всегда ли поцелуи не со своим соулмейтом кажутся чем-то настолько захватывающим и сладким, всегда ли сердце при этом замирает так, что хочется ударить себя в грудь, чтобы оно наконец пришло в себя, и если всегда, то каково тогда это — целоваться со своей родственной душой? Даже несмотря на то, что поцелуй был невероятно мягким, у девочки горели и пульсировали губы, и она, прижимая к ним тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы хоть как-то охладить их, растерянно посмотрела на сестру, что все ожидала от нее ответа.

— Неплохо, правда? — Идалин довольно хрюкнула. — Первый раз можно и без языка, но это кому как, — она пожала плечами. — Хотя Сильвии нравится… — девочка вдруг замолчала, взглянув на сестру и вспомнив, что по легенде она с ней не целовалась, — ну, я слышала, что ей нравится… короче, забей, — Ида махнула рукой. — Разберешься.

И Лилит все равно промолчала, убрав руку от губ. Она мысленно ругала себя за то, что даже сейчас, сидя с сестрой, вся раскраснелась — что тогда будет, если она решит поцеловать Сильвию? Это так глупо — волноваться из-за того, что, скорее всего, никогда и не случится, но девочка снова и снова прокручивала в своей голове все ощущения, что были во время поцелуя, и накладывала их на чисто гипотетическую ситуацию, которая может произойти, если Ида все-таки пригласит ее с собой на следующую вечеринку. Картинка получалась слишком живой, слишком, кажется, желанной, и Лилит как-то виновато отвела взгляд в сторону и поправила свою кофту.

— Спасибо, — все-таки произнесла она, не смотря на сестру, и тут же снова смутилась — нужно ли за подобное вообще говорить «спасибо»?

— Обращайся, — усмехнулась Идалин, не сводя с нее глаз. — Слушай… — чуть тише начала она, сев ровно. — Когда будет следующая вечеринка, я тебе скажу. И ты… ты сама решишь, хочешь идти или нет. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — девочка коротко кивнула, положив ладони на свои колени.

— Хорошо, — немного растерянно сказала Ида, отведя взгляд в сторону. Лилит как-то отрешенно смотрела себе под ноги и явно больше не хотела разговаривать, и ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как взглянуть на висящие на стене часы и, наигранно неожиданно вздохнув, вспомнить о том, что уже поздняя ночь. — Ладно, Лили, мы засиделись… пойдем спать, — она поднялась с дивана.

— Иди, я… надо зелья убрать, а то мама с папой рано приедут, — Лилит тоже встала.

— Помочь?

— Нет, иди спать, — она слабо махнула рукой, поворачиваясь к шкафу.

— Ладно, — Ида пожала плечами и почесала затылок, а затем, поджав губы, направилась к лестнице на второй этаж. — Слушай, Лили… — она все-таки остановилась и вновь взглянула на сестру, которая уже принялась расставлять по местам бутылочки. — У нас ведь… все в порядке?

— Да, — Лилит спокойно кивнула. — Я ничего не скажу им.

— Спасибо, — девочка благодарно улыбнулась. — Спокойной ночи, Лили.

— Спокойной ночи, — она вновь кивнула, случайно звякнув зельями.

Сестра ушла, оставляя ее одну в гостиной, и Лилит наконец-то восстановила дыхание. Внутри — все еще странно; какая-то непонятная тревога, какой-то жуткий трепет и совсем медленно разливающийся страх, и девочка, понимая, что вряд ли сегодня уснет, сделала пару глотков из бутылки с усыпляющим зельем, поставила его обратно и быстро-быстро пошла в свою комнату. Хотя бы здесь ей повезло — она успела лечь в кровать прежде, чем подействует напиток, и, как только ее голова коснулась подушки, Лилит заснула.


	2. глава 2

Ближе к рассвету Лилит проснулась от жара за грудиной. Она перевернулась, сердито пихнув подушку, чувствуя, будто камень, увесистую тяжесть меж рёбрами. Что-то кольнуло в области сердца так неожиданно, что Лилит аж села: руку заломило в плече.

Лилит, не проморгавшись, нащупала очки и, надев их, огляделась по сторонам. Бархатный сумрак ночи стелился по комнате, и она быстро начертила в воздухе круг из света. В комнате было пусто, и Лилит нахмурилась: что же её разбудило? Тяжесть в груди распирала и туго тянула, как тайное чувство чего-то значительного.

Из окна потянуло холодом, и девушка вернулась под одеяло, плотнее заворачиваясь в теплоту, как в гнездо, зарываясь носом. Дышать в одеяле оказалось тяжело, и Лилит, чтобы уснуть, пришлось всё-таки вылезти и почему-то прокашляться.

Солнце едва показало лучи из горящего горизонта, как будильник заверещал во всё горло. Лилит шлёпнула по столу ладонью, пытаясь пощекотать его, сонно жмурясь и потирая глаза. Дышать было нечем не из-за духоты: нос забился, и дышать никак не выходило. Внутри всё горело и стягивалось к груди, и Лилит, пытаясь откашляться, всё нащупывала будильник, не прекращавший орать. Из её горла вырвался надрывный перекатывающийся кашель, будто рвущий гортань пополам.

Вместе со слизью бордового цвета, к своему удивлению, Лилит выкашлянула… цветок. Лилит вскинула брови, растирая горящую шею. Мокрый от слюны и крови, маленький мак, с порванным лепестком, вылетел из её горла и приземлился на белую шерсть ковра.

Это… что? Лилит перестала дышать. Перед глазами поплыло утренним водоворотом из солнца и лепестков того самого мака. Лилит моргнула, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Этого не могло случиться. Вернее, так не могло.

Потом Лилит, все еще перепуганная и растерянная, неожиданно вспомнила то, о чем всегда пишется в книгах — если дышать совсем сложно и кажется, что не все растения вышли, нужно лечь на живот, свесить голову и грудь, а потом упереться локтями в пол, и в таком положении, перекатываясь с боку на бок, попытаться откашлять цветы. Именно так девочка и поступила — свесилась с кровати, изо всех сил прокашлялась, и совсем скоро на ковре появляется еще несколько смятых и испачканных в крови и слюне маков.

После этого стало легче — жар спал, боль уменьшилась, и Лилит наконец-то смогла вдохнуть полной грудью. Она сразу же открыла окно, как можно сильнее высунулась в него, и никогда еще ей не было так радостно находиться на свежем воздухе — девочка жадно ловила его ртом, чуть свистела на вдохах после кашля, и даже страх на миг ушел на второй план; потом — Лилит налила себе целый стакан воды, за ним еще один, пытаясь смыть с языка противный горький вкус цветов и соленый крови. В какой-то момент в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что, наверное, этому можно и порадоваться — оказывается, девочка точно такая же, как и все, не особенная и уродка, с родственной душой и настоящими чувствами.

Лилит, наконец придя в себя и все-таки увидев испачканный слюной и кровью ковер, смутилась и нарисовала в воздухе круг, и выплюнутые ранее цветы тут же отправились в мусорную корзину, а пятна, вспыхнув голубоватыми искрами, медленно исчезли. Она всегда вставала раньше сестры, чтобы первой попасть в ванную комнату, и сейчас это оказалось невероятно кстати — кажется, после вчерашней вечеринки Ида спала еще крепче, чем обычно, и не слышала ни кашля, ни метаний сестры по комнате. В ванной Лилит быстро умылась, при этом пристально разглядывая свою голову — если где-то начинали пробиваться цветы, то было необходимо срезать их на самом корню, чтобы никто не увидел; на остальных частях тела искать растения оказалось сложнее — девочка быстро устала, дышать было все еще сложно, и она решила, что под одеждой их все равно не будет видно, и нужно следить лишь за ладошками и лицом.

То, что нигде, кроме легких, сейчас нет цветов — объяснимо: они всегда начинают расти именно в них, и поэтому не заметить начало болезни невозможно. Еще с детства Лилит помнила, что мак — одно из самых первых растений; он означает самое начало влюбленности, совсем легкую фантазию о ней и мягкую-мягкую дымку перед глазами, когда ты так влюблена, что не видишь почти ничего, кроме чувств. Именно это и совсем запутало девочку — вроде как в Сильвию она влюблена уже давно, а цветы появились только сейчас. Лилит попалась объяснить себе это тем, что вчера, поговорив с сестрой, она впервые действительно приревновала Сильвию и поняла то, как девушка дорога — кажется, ей захотелось быть единственной, кого она в следующий раз поцелует на вечеринке, и это, наверное, было тем самым недостающим кусочком.

И всё-таки это не было облегчением, то, что цветки появились, — Лилит всё не могла поверить и нервно оглядывала себя то и дело. Ладони, казалось, начали сильно чесаться — не то от нервов, не то и вправду цветы. За завтраком Лилит никак не могла перестать трогать шею, и лицо, и руки, и казалось, что кожа становится суше и расходится, уступая цветам, и Ида подозрительно на неё покосилась:

— Ты в порядке?

На какой-то момент Лилит задумалась над возможностью рассказать сестре, самой близкой ей человеке, о маках. Что может случиться, это же Ида? Но случиться на самом деле могло многое: Лилит сама ещё не уверена, как относится к этой своей новой роли влюблённой. Мама, наверное, будет в шоке. В любом случае, лучше повременить и самой разобраться в себе, а потом уже говорить семье. Если это и вправду Сильвия, — а кому ещё это быть? — то… может, стоит хотя бы с ней пообщаться? Лилит чуть ложку не выронила при мысли о разговоре с девушкой. Они никогда не были даже подругами: кто она, а кто Сильвия, но ведь Ида могла что-нибудь говорить. В конце концов, если Лилит, не зная Сильвию, может быть в неё влюблена, то почему не могло возникнуть и обратного? Так Лилит себя успокаивала всю дорогу до школы, скребя ногтями ладони.

И всё же было в груди тёплое, медовое чувство спокойствия и умиротворения — возможно, сок маков так действовал? — при мысли о первых, нежных ростках нового, неиспытанного ранее чувства. Не образ Сильвии, но само ощущение счастья распирало грудную клетку и вплеталось корнями в органы, словно так и должно случиться, Лилит наконец-то почувствовала себя окрылённой и странно целой. Все мысли её оказались затоплены ясными, девичьи-свежими нежными образами и мечтами. Держаться за руки. Поцелуи. Браслеты из золотых ленточек. Кожа с запахом персикового крема. Лилит не могла сосредоточиться ни на чём другом. В голове билось только одно: наконец-то она нормальная, наконец-то она чувствует эту лёгкую, летнюю свободу любви.

И девушка, окрыленная всеми этими чувствами, у самой школы все-таки четко решила для себя — раз уж цветы все-таки появились, а пути назад больше точно нет, то необходимо хотя бы попробовать поговорить с Сильвией. Так она и поступила: весь день наблюдала за ней из-за угла, пытаясь подгадать подходящий момент, на уроке Мерзостей написала примерный план разговора, украсила его по краям нарисованными сердечками — впервые позволила себе подобную глупость, — а потом заучила. Предвкушение разговора сначала было невероятным: Лилит почему-то все никак не могла перестать думать о том, как Сильвия остановится возле ее шкафчика, когда та позовет ее, как она, быть может, улыбнется ей и спросит что-то вроде «Привет! Я знаю тебя — ты сестра Иды. Лили, верно? Наконец-то мы познакомимся» — Лилит знала, что Идалин никогда не называла ее полное имя в своих рассказах. Девочка, если честно, даже не была уверена в том, какой у Сильвии на самом деле характер — образ, который та построила в своей голове, был основан лишь на словах сестры и том, что Лилит иногда удавалось наблюдать в коридоре школы — ее звонкий смех, широкую улыбку и тихие шутки в сторону подруг, — и этого, конечно, было маловато для того, чтобы действительно влюбиться.

Потом Лилит на секунду задумалась: что именно Ида могла рассказывать о ней Сильвии? Скорее всего, то, какая она на самом деле зануда, как она проводит все свое свободное время за книгами, как пытается прыгнуть выше своей собственной головы и следует каждому правилу — и все это вряд ли бы вызвало у той интерес к ней. К сожалению, она подумала об этом лишь после того, как уже заговорила с Сильвией — она неловко подошла почти вплотную, как можно крепче прижала к груди учебники и, совсем не подумав, прижалась плечом к чьему-то шкафчику. Монстру, на чьи клыки она оперлась, это не совсем понравилось: прежде чем девушка успела ответить хоть что-нибудь на дрожащее и протянутое «приве-ет» Лилит, его пасть широко раскрылась, и та, от неожиданности уронив книжки, угодила локтем прямо на его язык.

К счастью, Сильвия среагировала достаточно быстро — тут же схватила ее за плечо и резко потянула на себя, и между зубами шкафчика остался лишь небольшой оторванный лоскут от желтой формы девочки; затем монстр молча прожевал его, показушно смакуя и еще пару секунд наблюдая единственным глазом за Лилит, судорожно пытающейся очистить испачканную в дурно пахнущей слюне одежду. Сильвия, поняв, что девочка слишком сильно испугалась, сама нарисовала маленький золотистый круг в воздухе, и форма Клоторн, слегка вспыхнув мелкими искрами, тут же вернулась в прежнее состояние.

— Будь осторожней, — девушка слегка улыбнулась, а затем подняла с пола ее учебники и протянула их ей. — Они в последнее время совсем от рук отбились. 

Ее слова и улыбка испугали Лилит куда сильнее, чем возможность лишиться руки из-за глупого шкафчика, и она тут же раскраснелась еще больше, чем раньше. Это — совершенный провал, особенно для первого знакомства, это — очередной позор и повод убедиться в том, что она совсем не создана для подобного, и девочка, поджав губы, рывком забирает у Сильвии свои книги, а затем замечает несколько свежих побегов на своей руке и совсем приходит в ужас, и тянет рукав, чтоб прикрыться.

— Ты что-то хотела? — Сильвия выбивает её вопросом, и пол из-под ног уходит, когда Лилит пытается вспомнить хотя бы часть плана.

— Я… — Лилит беспомощно оглянулась по сторонам, замечая, как тот самый шкафчик злобно скалится ей. — Да в общем-то…

— Ты не сестра Иды Клоторн?

Лилит совсем потерялась, чувствуя жар в щеках. Вспотевшие руки чесались в местах, где полезли цветы, и она теребила рукав, и глаза у Сильвии были синие-синие, и дышать вдруг стало совсем тяжело, а пауза затянулась, и Лилит вдруг поняла, что всё ещё не ответила, а Сильвия ждёт, и Лилит едва сдерживалась, чтобы не развернуться и побежать прочь, и всего резко стало звеняще много, и, и…

— Привет, красотки! — Ида возникла из ниоткуда, — правда, когда она подошла? — и приобняла Сильвию, а затем потянулась к Лилит, — Не паникуй, — шепнула она чуть слышно. — О чём болтаем?

— Да я тут с твоей сестрой тусовалась, — ответила Сильвия, — Ты откуда?

— С тренировки, — только теперь Лилит заметила, что сестра была в форме для грагби. — В этом году хрень какая-то, а не тренировки, точно, Лилит?

Пытаясь держаться, чтоб не чесать свои руки, Лилит кивнула, уставившись в сторону, будто видела там нечто более важное. Ида тоже покосилась туда, чувствуя напряжённую ауру, но ничего не сказала.

— Ладно, с вами весело, но мне ещё домашку надо списать, — усмехнулась Сильвия. — Увидимся! Пока, сестра Иды. — она махнула рукой и направилась в сторону кабинетов.

— Ну и что это было? — Ида подняла бровь.

— Катастрофа, — шепнула Лилит, зажмуриваясь и пряча лицо в ладонях. Щёки горели, и, кажется, Лилит бы взорвалась прямо здесь, или вспыхнула бы со стыда.

***

Следующим утром Лилит нашла на своих плечах светло-фиолетовые анемоны. Цветов стало неожиданно больше — штук пять маков девочка сумела выкашлять, четыре анемона срезала с рук, и еще пара только-только начала пробиваться на животе. Вчера почему-то было не так больно — она даже не чувствовала, что растения прорастали, потому что они были словно на поверхности, — а сегодня у самых стебельков кожа была припухшая и покрасневшая, с мелкими зудящими ранками с рваными краями, и Лилит даже видела под бледной кожей корни. Вырывать их куда болезненнее, чем ожидалось — она смогла вытащить лишь три штуки, что были больше остальных: основание у анемонов оказалось толстой луковицей, и каждый цветок оставлял после себя рану, похожую на колотую, с разошедшимися краями. Лилит сразу же попробовала наложить исцеляющее заклинание, но оно большим счетом ничего не сделало — кровь, конечно, остановилась, но ранки не затянулись, и девочка, не зная что делать, нанесла на края немного какой-то мази, резко пахнущей календулой, а затем туго забинтовала.

Теперь становилось действительно страшно — если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то совсем скоро все ее тело покроется подобными ранками, и нет у нее никакой гарантии того, что они не воспалятся, а цветы не вырастут в них снова. Поэтому Лилит решила лишь срезать их — как можно аккуратнее, под самый корень, подравнивать остаток стебелька самым острым ножом, и, если повезет, то расти они будут не так быстро, и ей не нужно будет таскать ножик с собой в школу. Зеркало же придется носить в кармане — рано или поздно растения появятся и на лице, и эта мысль лишь пугает еще сильнее.

Вечером, дождавшись, когда все лягут спать, Лилит нашла в гостиной старый-старый гербарий — у каждой семьи есть своя книга, передающаяся из поколения в поколение. В них подробно описаны все растения, что могут вырасти на теле, то, что они означают на языке цветов, как лучше всего от них избавиться и чем лечить, и раньше девочка даже не понимала того, как это одновременно полезно и невероятно грустно — такие же ведьмы, как и она сама, десятилетиями собирали знания об этой болезни, возможно надеясь, что следующим поколениям это все не пригодится, но ничего не изменилось, и сейчас Лилит, прячущаяся в своей комнате с ветхим гербарием, ищет страницы с цветами, похожими на те, что выросли утром.

Девочка помнила эту книгу, кажется, всю свою жизнь — она всегда стояла на верхней полке в шкафчике над камином. Мама как-то показывала ей и Идалин несколько страниц, рассказывая о том, что не стоит бояться судьбы — даже если бежать от нее, она рано или поздно настигнет нас. Это, конечно, не особо воодушевляло сестер, но мама тут же добавляла, что их непременно ждет самая счастливая жизнь из всех, что можно представить, и это немного исправляло ситуацию.

И все же, Лилит боялась любви, и это абсолютно нормально — кто не будет бояться умереть в страшных муках? Кто не будет бояться того, что твоя кожа станет сухим лишайником, что сквозь него пробьется рута вместе с мелкими белыми или алыми розами, что из самой твоей груди полезет акация, мешаясь с кровью и слюной, и глуп тот, кто всерьез считает это — верхом романтики. Это, прежде всего, невероятная жестокость, и Лилит действительно хочется знать, кто виновен в этом: она читала, что еще сотню лет назад подобная болезнь считалась всего лишь проклятьем; все думали, что первые больные ею ведьмы каким-то образом прогневали Титанов, и все эти муки — лишь наказание единицам за неповиновение их воле. Быть может, правители всего лишь ошиблись и прокляли весь свой народ вместо пары ведьм, быть может, на это они и рассчитывали, но, о чем бы ни рассказывали старые легенды, Императорский ковен все всегда отрицает, называя смертельную болезнь — даром предков, и Лилит, чувствуя, как в носоглотке с неприятной болью застревает очередной лепесток, не уверена, что за подобное стоит благодарить.

Император говорит: те, кто не справляется с даром, кто не понимает его благословения и своего превосходства над ведьмами прошлого, просто не достойны этого и невероятно слабы; именно поэтому цветы и съедают их — чтобы очистить мир от мусора и дать место тем, кто прочувствует все блага воли Титанов. Эта болезнь слишком хитра, чтобы считать ее за дар: умирает соулмейт — умираешь и ты, а те единицы, у кого родственных душ и вовсе нет, почему-то ищет Императорский ковен. Лилит слышала, что такие ведьмы, не обремененные еще чьей-то судьбой и путающими голову чувствами, считаются невероятно сильными: они лучше концентрируются на магии, мыслят трезво, им, наверное, не на что отвлекаться, и поэтому они так важны. Лилит знает, что бывали случаи, когда ведьмам удавалось победить болезнь — они, так и не найдя любви у своих соулмейтов, перехитряли свои собственные чувства; конечно, там могли быть задействованы какие-то заклинания, о которых не все знают, но факт остается фактом — есть те, кто выжил, так и не найдя взаимной любви, и, быть может, Лилит тоже с этим справится. В глубине души она всегда надеялась оказаться одной из таких ведьм.

Но получилось как получилось, и Лилит всё больше старалась думать о последствиях, чем о причинах — потому она изучала книги, древние, исконные, близкие к первородной истине. И никак она не могла понять, уловить ускользающий ответ, что же пошло не так — а что-то было не так изначально во всей этой ситуации с Сильвией от момента появления первых листиков, слишком позднего для влюблённости, до реакций, неправильных чувств и общей рассеянности, скомканности событий.

Анемоны, если книга права, означали «печальные, глубокие чувства. Преданность. Внутреннюю потерю», и ничего из того, что указано, не было связано с ней или Сильвией. Вернее, как точно это должно работать? Они едва словом обмолвились — Лилит своего имени так и не назвала, о какой глубине идёт речь?

Лилит, сославшись на самочувствие, уклонилась от Иды, сварила ромашково-липовый чай — и закрылась на чердаке. «Я посплю на воздухе» — соврала она, тушуясь под вопросительным взглядом Иды.

Она расставила по периметру свечи с южными ароматами, от которых по полу стелился кудрявый дым, сделала глоток чая, вкус которого странно, по-летнему тёплый, горчил — но мгновенно расслабил. Чердак в доме ведьмы, особенно в старом и многолетнем, населённом духами воспоминаний, — лучшее место для медитации и колдовства. Она попыталась очистить голову и «заглянуть в себя», как было написано в книге. Она не была уверена, что именно нужно искать. Возможно, какие-то образы, может она должна встретить Сильвию в голове? Лилит закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как подрагивает кожа век, и вдохнула. Смесь лесных ароматов залилась в лёгкие, опьяняя свежестью и спокойствием. Лёгкость мыслей влетела в голову, поднимая её в кисельные облака.

Сначала не было ничего, потом появились цветные пятна. Лилит старалась очиститься от ожиданий, но всё равно нервно скребла ладони время от времени. Наконец, будто сквозь завесу, появились очертания двух фигур. Лилит насторожилась, подслеповато щурясь, чтоб рассмотреть детали. Обе они были рыжие, медно-огненные какие-то, у обеих зелёные с блеском глаза и белая кожа, усеянная ростками. Обе они были Лилит. Видение смазалось и рассеялось, выбрасывая девушку в реальность, отчего она резко открыла глаза и едва не упала, хоть и сидела. Она неловко схватилась за пол и вдохнула, понимая, что не дышала всё это время.

Что это должно значить? Лилит перелистнула страницу. Ничего даже близко похожего в толкованиях не было, и это, может быть, какое-то новое видение, неиспытанное никем до неё — и от этого становилось ещё страшнее.

Перечитав всё, что взяла с собой на чердак, — и напрасно, Лилит разочарованно опустилась на пол спиной, прямо в чердачную пыль.

Сейчас, когда Лилит лежала на чердаке в абсолютной тишине и наблюдала за тем, как пыль, освещенная закатными лучами, пробивающимися через маленькое запачканное оконце, медленно то взлетала вверх, то пропадала в дыму свечей, все казалось слишком запутанным и несправедливым — почему за все эти века никто не сумела придумать хоть какой-нибудь ритуал, какое-нибудь заклинание, что смогло бы точно показать твою родственную душу? Девочка чувствовала, как на ключице прорастает еще один цветок, как он пускает корни под кожей, оплетая собой вены, и если сначала это было щекотно, то потом постепенно начала появляться боль, и Лилит изо всех сил зажмурилась, даже боясь представить то, у какого растения такие корни.

Не выдержав, девочка скинула с плеч школьную накидку, чуть спустила желтую кофту и тут же увидела множество мелких резко пахнущих цветков. Листья — уродливого болотного цвета, мелкие лепестки — грязно-желтого, а запах стоял такой резкий, что Лилит сразу же поморщилась и поняла, что нужно срочно от них избавляться, иначе родители или сестра точно заметят на ужине. Она, поморщившись, как можно аккуратнее сорвала их у самой кожи и скинула на пол, а затем закашлялась — дышать было и так сложно, а дым от свечей и душистый аромат цветов заполонили почти весь чердак, и девочка тут же потянулась, чтобы открыть окно.

Только сейчас Лилит задумалась о том, что если все будет так продолжаться, то она больше не сможет быть капитанкой команды по грагби — растения, заполняющие доли легких, не позволяют даже быстро ходить, не говоря уже о беге, и она начала задыхаться на невысоких лестницах. Ей кажется, что всю ее грудь сдавливает, что в ней совсем нет места для воздуха, словно все, что есть внутри нее — лишь дурацкие лепестки, и в школе она время от времени останавливается, когда никто не видит, спиной опирается на подоконники, столы и стулья, хрипит и свистит, пытаясь откашляться, и сплевывает редко выходящие цветы в урну. Это страшно — цветы на ней росли лишь несколько дней, а ей уже казалось, что у нее не получится долго скрывать их, и, наверное, следовало бы рассказать обо всем хотя бы сестре. Лилит уверена, что Идалин не стала бы смеяться над ней, не рассказала бы обо всем Сильвии или родителям, но ей все равно тяжело даже думать об этом — в какой-то степени девочке кажется, что пока никто не знает о цветах, их и нет вовсе, и это ее успокаивает.

— Эй, подруга, — дверь чердака вдруг с противным скрипом открылась, и в дверной проем просунулась голова Иды, — что ты тут жжешь? С улицы дым видно.

Лилит едва успела натянуть на плечо накидку — сестра, не спрашивая разрешения, тут же вошла и оглядела чердак. Ее взгляд остановился на расставленных на полу свечах, на лежащих рядом каких-то цветах, и Идалин тут же поморщилась — запах резко ударил в нос, и она помахала рукой перед лицом.

— Тебе ж мама с папой говорили не жечь их всех одновременно, — девочка вздохнула, усевшись напротив сестры и отставив свечи в сторону. — Когда-нибудь уснешь и весь дом сгорит.

Лилит ничего не ответила — лишь опустила глаза, поправляя накидку и чувствуя, что те цветы, что она только сорвала, вновь начинают разрастаться.

— Эй, — Ида вздохнула, взглянув на явно расстроенную сестру, — ты все из-за Сильвии расстраиваешься? Все же нормально было… — она задумчиво закусила губу, — ну, по большей части. 

— Я не знаю, — отозвалась Лилит, поёжившись, — по-моему, просто провал…

— Да ладно тебе! — Ида ткнула её в плечо и потрепала по волосам. — Она тебя вряд ли запомнила, — она неуверенно растянула конец фразы, чувствуя сомнительность плюса. — Слушай, ну я тебя точно возьму с собой в следующий раз, и всё будет отлично, вот увидишь.

Лилит опустила голову, чувствуя, как тонкие корешки вылетают узоры под кожей. Сказать сейчас Иде было бы правильно. Ида бы, как обычно, придумала что-нибудь — такой у неё характер, что выпутаться она могла из чего угодно, даже если это смертельное древнее проклятье, поработившее многие поколения. Но что она может сказать? То есть, как об этом вообще говорить? При мысли внутри что-то перевернулось, и Лилит, пытаясь собраться с силами, сжала кулак и зажмурилась. На счёт три…

— Слушай, чего ты тут нажгла? — Ида оглянулась, — Воняет, как будто ты…

— Уменяпоявилисьцветы, — выпалила Лилит на одном выдохе, не размыкая глаз.

— Что?

Лилит поджала губы и задрала левый рукав, под которым кожа сделалась сухой и морщинистой и потрескалась, будто почва в пустыне. Из-под клочка пробивался маленький, некрасиво унылый цветочек. На лепестке его виднелся влажный кровавый след.

Ида заворожённо приблизила руку сестры к глазам, осторожно взяв её между пальцев, и очарованно выдохнула прямо на нежный росток, отчего он заколыхался, причиняя Лилит ещё большую боль, от которой она поморщилась. Само появление этих цветов проходило на чудо для Иды: она никогда не подумала бы, что увидит это так близко.

Ида, в отличие от сестры, хотя тоже стремилась в Императорский ковен, никогда не пыталась стать частью чего-то особенного. Даже если она и была какой-то талантливой или выдающейся, это просто совпадение, вот и всё. И по какой-то причине, неведомой ей доселе, она знала, что ей самой будет трудно со всем этим поиском родственных душ. Это просто ей не давалось — как некоторым нумерология. Ида была рождена для свободы, как в детстве они мечтали. Ей было хорошо так, как есть: одной, в крайнем случае с Лилит. Какой ещё поиск соулмэйта, а главное для чего? У неё есть свобода, есть ветер в кудрях и голова в облаках, вся магия мира и крутая сестра — нужен ли кто-то ещё? По какой-то причине Иде не было страшно: это всегда оставалось там, вдалеке, тем, что с ней не происходило.

Ида подняла удивлённый взгляд на сестру, которая вся залилась жаркой краской от пристального внимания и стыда.

— Почему ты сразу не сказала? — тихо спросила девочка, вновь взглянув на цветы на руке Лилит. Она сказала это не с упреком и не с обидой — лишь с легким непониманием того, почему сестра не рассказала обо всем раньше; Идалин видела страх ее в глазах, видела стеснение и абсолютную растерянность, и это пугало ее саму — еще в детстве они договорились всегда быть честными друг с другом, и сейчас, когда произошло что-то, что скорее всего изменит всю их жизнь, Лилит решила умолчать об этом, и Ида просто не могла найти причины.

— Я не знаю, — виновато призналась сестра, натянув рукав обратно. — Я просто… растерялась, — она пожала плечами. — Мне показалось, что если я… попытаюсь, то все…

И Лилит замолкла — говорить дальше становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее, смущение накатывало волнами, и у нее просто не получалось найти в себе силы сказать что-то еще. В какой-то степени ей показалось, что и говорить-то больше нечего — Идалин и так все поймет, она уже поняла, и нет смысла позорить себя еще сильней.

Дым от потухших свечей практически исчез, чердак наполнили прохладный вечерний воздух и закатные солнечные лучи, запах от сорванной с ключиц руты почти не чувствовался, и Лилит, оперевшись ладонями о пол, наконец-то глубоко вдохнула; Ида неуютно поежилась, услышав то, с каким свистом она дышит, и девочка, заметив это и смутившись еще больше, вдруг закашлялась, но не выплюнула цветок — Лилит с трудом проглотила его и тут же зажмурилась, на что сестра, удивленно вскинув брови, вся сморщилась.

— Извини, — виновато прохрипела девочка, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к губам. — Ничего не могу сделать с этим.

— А я родителям сказала, что ты заболела после той тупой тренировки под дождем, — вздохнула Идалин, отведя взгляд в сторону.

— Извини, — зачем-то повторила Лилит, и сестра тут же неловко встрепенулась, желая хоть как-то исправить разговор.

— Так ты… — она задумчиво поджала губы, — ты поэтому пыталась с Сильвией познакомиться? — и сестра кивнула, опустив голову и почесав плечо, на котором начали появляться цветы. — И ты уверена, что это именно она?

— А кто еще? — немного резко спросила Лилит и пожала плечами.

— Ну, да, — все-таки согласилась Идалин.

Понимание происходящего заставляло ее чувствовать себя беспомощной, и девочка, отодвинув часть свечей, обессиленно легла на пол и сложила руки на животе. Ида понимала: нужно что-то придумать, она должна что-то придумать, устроить им встречу или хотя бы познакомить на перемене, иначе Лилит так и будет сидеть на чердаке и зарастать цветами. Этого девочка точно не может допустить: уж слишком много у них планов на будущее, слишком сильно она дорожит ею, и умирать в семнадцать — слишком глупо и слишком рано.

Лилит аккуратно подвинулась ближе, а затем легла на живот рядом с ней, повернув к сестре голову, и Ида, поняв, что так ей легче дышать, сглотнула ком в горле и чуть нахмурилась.

— В выходные будет небольшая гулянка у Боркаса, — девочка задумчиво кивнула, пытаясь представить то, как она будет уговаривать парня устроить вечеринку у него дома. — Не то что бы прям вечеринка, но… думаю, много кто придет, — она вновь кивнула, думая о том, что уже завтра придется всех приглашать. — И Сильвия точно будет там. 

— Я буду выглядеть глупо, если приду туда, — Лилит со свистом вздохнула, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки. — Я никого там не знаю.

— Вот и познакомишься со всеми, — Ида отмахнулась. — И с Сильвией поговоришь — я вас познакомлю. Соглашайся, — протянула она, как будто у Лилит был выбор.

***

У Лилит было много вещей, слишком много даже. Над кроватью висели зачарованные огоньки-звёздочки, выстроившиеся в узоры. На них можно было смотреть до мутной дымки в глазах. На комоде стояла модель Сатурна, она даже вращалась — они сделали её в первый год обучения, практикуя создание и механику заклинаний. У неё были книги, старые, рассыпающиеся, а ещё новые, были перья и даже нож. Не было только одного: одежды, в которой можно пойти на тусовку. Слишком открытая, слишком мрачная, даже слишком яркая — этого почему-то в шкафу оказалось полно. В школьной форме она точно идти не собиралась: это непрактично, некрасиво и просто не свойственно ей. Футболка? Мешали цветочные ранки, усыпавшие всё тело язвочками созвездий. Длинное платье с рукавами — слишком официально, водолазка — угрюмо и по-ботански. Сильвия и так догадается, что она заучка — не обязательно одеваться так. Лилит взревела, перебирая одежду.

Ничего из того, что у неё было не проходило ни по образу, ни по случаю. Именно когда так важно понравиться, выделиться среди прочих в хорошем смысле! Опустив плечи, Лилит взмахнула руками, отправив одежду обратно в шкаф и рухнула на кровать. Она безнадёжна.

— Ну что, ты готова? — Ида влетела, ударив дверью о стенку, — Уверена, выглядишь… — она остановилась, подняв обе брови, — Ты в пижаме пойдёшь?

Лилит приподняла голову, чтобы увидеть идеально одетую, самую классную среди всех подростков собственную сестру. Ну почему Ида такая особенная и идеальная, когда даже не пытается?

— Вставай, — Ида приблизилась, дёргая её за руку, — Лили!

— Я не пойду, наверное, — донеслось нерешительное бормотание.

Ида напрягла мышцы и резко дёрнула, отчего Лилит едва не слетела с кровати на пол, тут же закашлявшись.

— Если ты сейчас сдашься, я себя не прощу! — уверенно заявила Ида, распахивая деревянные дверцы шкафа. — Что у тебя тут есть?

В минуту она просмотрела одежду, пару раз фыркнув, и кинула в Лилит комком из ткани, затем ещё одним, там взмах — тут хлопок, и сестра облачилась в длинную чёрную водолазку с белой футболкой поверх.

— Выглядишь по-лесбийски, — присвистнула Ида, заставляя раскрасневшуюся от пристального внимания Лилит повернуться вокруг себя. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь крутые штаны? — она выудила из ящика пару джинсов, повертела и бросила девушке. — Вот и всё, чего ты раскисла? Сейчас всех там порвёшь, — Ида ткнула её в плечо, задевая цветы, отчего побежала противная дрожь. — Готова?

— Нет, — все так же понуро и смущенно ответила Лилит, продолжая осматривать себя в зеркало.

— Готова _, — отмахнулась сестра и на пару секунд отвлеклась на свое собственное отражение._

_В это время Лилит увидела еще одну проблему — свои дурацкие рыжие кудри. Она попыталась как-то поправить их, перебросить на грудь, чуть-чуть выпрямить, вытягивая локоны, завязать хвост и попробовать сделать косу, но они при любом раскладе бросались в глаза и выглядели ужасно глупо, и девочка почему-то решила, что расчесаться впервые за черт сколько времени будет хорошей идеей. Лилит с трудом нашла в столе давно забытую расческу, встала перед зеркалом на место сестры, которая уже с интересом наблюдала за ней — все-таки, не каждый день видишь, как кудрявая сестра берет расческу в руки, — и уверенно принялась широкими движениями расчесывать волосы, начиная с самых корней. Уже через пару секунд она вспомнила то, почему давным-давно бросила это дело — аккуратно лежавшие до этого кудри разбились, распушились, превратившись в совсем неуправляемую копну, и Лилит, растерянно смотря на свое отражение, беспомощно выдохнула, а затем взглянула на сестру, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь помощи._

_— На меня так не смотри, — Идалин помотала головой и уселась на кровать. — Чем они тебя до этого не устроили?_

_— Потому что они выглядят по-идиотски, — на выдохе пробормотала девочка, отбросив расческу на стол. — Ты видела в школе хоть одну девочку с такими волосами? — сестра вновь помотала головой. — _Вот именно, — Лилит развела руки в стороны, — потому что я одна с такими уродскими волосами! — и, кашлянув после эмоциональной речи, упала на кровать рядом с Идой. — Они… несерьезные, — чуть тише добавила она.__

__— Волосы как волосы, — девочка вздохнула, потерев глаза указательным и большим пальцами, а затем посмотрела на висящие на стене часы. — Блин, Лили… нам уже пора идти. Решай что-нибудь быстрее, — нервно вздохнула она, все-таки понимая, что опаздывать на вечеринку, которую она сама организовала всеми правдами и неправдами, будет как минимум грубо. — Хочешь, я их тебе выпрямлю…_ _

__— Хочу, — Лилит, сама того не ожидая, резко кивнула._ _

__Идалин быстро нашла в книжке по бытовой магии нужно заклинание, но тут же сказала сестре не винить ее в случае, если волосы не выпрямятся, а окажутся какого-нибудь еще более «идиотского» цвета — уж очень оно было похоже на то, что меняло окраску предметов. К их общему счастью, все получилось — копна пару секунд поискрилась желтоватой магией Иды, потом сразу вытянулась и заблестела, и девочки вдвоем удивились тому, какие у Лилит, оказывается, все-таки длинные волосы._ _

__Конечно, очень странно было видеть себя без кудрей — девочка всегда представляла, какой она будет с абсолютно прямыми волосами, но сейчас у нее не получилось точно понять, хорошей это было идеей или нет. Во всяком случае, выглядит она точно серьезнее — что угодно серьезнее кудряшек, — и это, наверное, сойдет на один вечер. Все-таки, если менять свою жизнь, то сразу по-крупному._ _

__— Если Сильвия увидит тебя и не захочет поцеловать, то она просто дура, — довольно сказала Идалин, прерывая раздумья вдруг покрасневшей сестры, и тут же схватила ее под руку и потянула к выходу из комнаты._ _

__***_ _

__

__Дорога до дома Боркаса заняла почти полчаса; Лилит почему-то ожидала увидеть что-то вроде захудалого домишка на каком-нибудь обрыве, и когда перед ними оказался внушительных размеров белесый особняк с широким забором и воротами, тут же стало не по себе. Ида много рассказывала о каждой вечеринке, что устраивалась в их компании, но Лилит всегда представляла их лишь какие-то пьяные посиделки в каком-нибудь обшарпанном доме, и сейчас, увидев такой дворец, у нее в голове все перевернулась — теперь она и вовсе не знала чего ожидать от этого вечера._ _

__Как только Идалин открыла двери дома, в уши сразу же ударил звонкий девичий смех, а в нос — резкий запах ягодного сока и какой-то настойки, и Лилит неуютно поежилась, проходя внутрь и оглядываясь по сторонам. У нее никак не получалось привыкнуть ни к странной одежде, ни к прямым волосам — все казалось, что это какой-то неуклюжий костюм, что это совсем не ее, да еще и цветы иногда начинали чесаться и болеть. В то же время она уверяла себя, что так она, вроде, выглядит интереснее, и ради этого можно было потерпеть: все-таки это — единственный шанс познакомиться с Сильвией, и нельзя его упустить._ _

__— Сейчас я познакомлю тебя вот с ними, — вдруг громко сказала Ида, пытаясь перекричать стоящий в доме гул, и кивком указала в сторону самой дальней из девичьих групп. — Они милые, поэтому не волнуйся, — девочка отмахнулась. — Ты им понравишься, они тоже зубрилы, — и, улыбнувшись, тут же подхватила сестру под руку и потащила к компании._ _

__Пока они шли через большие гостиную и прихожую, Лилит успела все-таки рассмотреть это место: по столам расставлены искрящиеся то синевой, то золотом лампы, которые явно не вписывались в интерьер особняка, и почти все присутствующие на вечеринке держали бумажные стаканчики со смесью ягодного сока и рябиновой настойки, и девочка даже заметила то, как Ида уже была готова схватить один из них, но все-таки удержалась — видимо, немного стеснялась пить на глазах у сестры. Лилит-то ни разу в своей жизни не пила ничего крепче вишневого сока; правда, они с Идалин как-то украли из родительского кабинета какую-то вишневую наливку, но она им совсем не понравилась — слишком горчила и почти сразу же дала в голову, и после этого девочка поклялась не прикасаться к алкоголю. Может быть, сейчас она бы и выпила, но все-таки ей страшновато делать это еще до знакомства с Сильвией — зная себя, Лилит, скорее всего, вырвет прямо на нее, и такого позора девочка точно не выдержит._ _

__— Так, я тебя оставлю буквально на минуту, — важно сказала Ида, оглядываясь, — Найду Сильвию и притащу сюда. Говори всем, что ты со мной._ _

__Лилит кивнула, хотя это было бессмысленно: кому «всем», кто захочет с ней говорить? Как только Идалин скрылась из виду, Лилит неуверенно побрела к ближайшему дивану, чтоб сесть и немного успокоиться. От нервов цветы начинали чесаться сильнее, а ещё они, кажется, вылезли на плече, потому что его неестественно закололо, и Лилит под кожей чувствовала, как ползучие мелкие корни врастают в мясо. Если это не прекратится, она просто сойдёт с ума от болезненных ощущений._ _

__Лилит плюхнулась на диван и опустила голову, глядя на комнату из-под волос. Цветущие юностью подростки смеялись, толкались и танцевали под гремящую музыку — интересно, чьи это чары? Какой-то высокий пацан с фиолетовой кожей прошёл мимо Лилит и подмигнул — это странно? Так все делают? Лилит почувствовала, как краснеет. Скорее бы Ида вернулась._ _

__В глубине души Лилит всё же надеялась, что сестра не найдёт Сильвию, и ей не придётся позориться снова, но умирать, зарастая цветами, ей всё же не очень хотелось. Если выбирать из двух зол меньшее, то что Сильвия может ей сделать? Максимум посмеётся в лицо, от такого ещё никто не умирала. Наверное. Лилит зажмурилась и потёрла глаза, чувствуя, как звенящая паника поступает комочком к горлу, отчего неприятно шевелится внутри нечто громадное, овладевшее всем её телом. Если Иды не будет рядом, она просто сгорит со стыда._ _

__При мысли о том, что Иды может не быть, Лилит вдруг стало ещё тревожнее, и она с ужасом поняла, что сквозь тонкую кожу лица лезет растение. Чёрт, чёрт!_ _

__Лилит вскочила и вдруг оказалось, что она даже не знает, где здесь туалет. Шум толпы вдруг поднялся стеной, незнакомые лица мелькали туда-сюда. Лилит, накрыв щёку ладонью, осторожно приблизилась к ближайшей стайке подросток:_ _

__— Э-э, где здесь ванная? — прокричала она, стараясь перебить общий шум. Одна из девушек указала в сторону коридора, и Лилит кинулась туда, как смогла быстро. В груди словно забилась птица, волнение подкатывало всё больше и выше к горлу._ _

__Это было не то чтобы стыдно, просто… Просто Лилит боялась признаться в происходящем даже себе, и уж точно не готова притягивать общее внимание незнакомок гербарием на лице. По крайней мере не сейчас и не здесь._ _

__Она наклонилась к зеркалу, пытаясь разглядеть растение и изо всех сил надеясь, что оно хотя бы не пахнет какой-нибудь мерзостью. Маленький, едва заметный росток нежно-нежно зеленел на щеке. Лилит сморщилась от боли, но нужно было всё же избавиться от него: она выцарапала растение ногтем из ямки, изо всех сил сдавив зубы. Вот так-то лучше. Она с досадой промыла кожу холодной водой, надеясь хоть как-то убрать это красное пятнышко от цветка, но сделалось только хуже. Прекрасно. Она повернула голову, пробуя завесить его волосами. Выглядит странно, но лучше, чем ничего._ _

__Лилит, озираясь по сторонам, вышла из ванной и двигалась было назад к дивану, как вдруг кто-то дёрнула её за руку из-за спины:_ _

__— Вот ты где! — Ида вылезла из ниоткуда, — Зацени, какой у Сильвии классный наряд._ _

__Лилит обернулась, встречаясь с синими блестящими, будто влажными, в свете лампы глазами девушки._ _

__Она ожидала, что магия момента, вечернего головокружения или хотя бы цветов сделает своё дело, и они, будто в замедленной съёмке, обнаружат друг друга в моменте вечности, что звёзды над ними замрут, или хотя бы земля под ногами на миг остановится — но ничего не произошло. Сильвия просто была в чёрном платье._ _

__— Классно выглядишь? — Лилит попробовала улыбнуться._ _

__— Сестра Иды! — Сильвия протянула тонкую маленькую ладонь._ _

__Лилит растерянно посмотрела на Иду, ища поддержки, и та подмигнула и улыбнулась, и грудь тут же заполнилась теплой уверенностью, давившей страх._ _

__— Я Лилит, — немного неловко произнесла девочка, пожимая руку Сильвии, и та улыбнулась чуть шире._ _

__— Сильвия, — она кивнула, отпуская ее ладонь. — Как рука?_ _

__— Рука? — Лилит, вновь растерявшись, непонимающе уставилась на нее._ _

__— Ну, после того шкафчика, — Сильвия пожала плечами, опираясь спиной о стену. — Он вроде тебя неплохо пожевал._ _

__— Эм, нет, — в горле вдруг пересохло, лицо начало краснеть, и девочка, не зная что сказать, взглянула на стоящую поодаль сестру. — Я… то есть, да, но… — она поджала губы, когда Идалин нахмурилась, — я в порядке. Спасибо, — и вымученно улыбнулась._ _

__— Эти шкафчики в последнее время совсем с ума посходили, — вдруг вмешалась в разговор Ида, пытаясь как-то исправить ситуацию. — Да, Сил?_ _

__— И не говори, — она усмехнулась. — Тебе еще повезло, — девочка взглянула на Лилит, — Найлу на прошлой неделе один хорошо покусал — пришлось швы накладывать. Почему они не могут этих монстров заменить на простые шкафчики?_ _

__— Бедная Найла, — Идалин вздохнула, помотав головой, и Лилит напряглась, пытаясь вспомнить, знает ли она кто такая Найла. — Блин, я совсем забыла! — вдруг воскликнула сестра, посмотрев в сторону на кучку каких-то девочек, с которыми она обещала познакомить Лилит еще в начале вечера. — Мне надо поговорить с Иридой, чтобы… — Ида задумчиво почесала затылок, — короче, надо поговорить. Как раз вы можете пока познакомиться, — и, повернувшись к сестре, подмигнула, а затем скрылась в толпе._ _

__От этого Лилит вновь бросило в краску — все это время надеялась, что Идалин поможет им хоть как-то начать разговор, а теперь девочка осталась в этой толпе одна наедине с Сильвией, и вся та уверенность, что неожиданно переполнила ее еще пару минут назад, вдруг рассеялась. Сильвия, конечно, выглядела чудесно: в черном платье почти до колена, с полупрозрачными рукавами и каким-то не очень понятным в темноте серебристым узором, в каких-то ботинках на небольшом каблуке, с множеством украшений и идеальной укладкой, и Лилит казалось, что она одна так здесь одета — все остальные, включая саму Лилит, выглядели так, словно их выгнали из дома, и от этого было не по себе._ _

__— У тебя красивые волосы, — вдруг произнесла Сильвия, слегка улыбнувшись. — Красивый цвет._ _

__И Лилит вдруг забыла о том, какого цвета у нее волосы, и, перекинув несколько прядей на грудь, удивленно рассмотрела их._ _

__— У тебя... — она немного покраснела, — тоже цвет красивый. Как… лунный свет._ _

__И тут же Лилит почувствовала то, как все ее лицо вспыхивает краской, и безумно захотелось просто провалиться под землю — Сильвия, услышав ее глупое сравнение волос с луной, чуть приподняла брови, вдумываясь в слова, а затем тихо засмеялась, убрав прядь за ухо._ _

__— Мне никто еще такого не говорила, — девочка улыбнулась, изучающе разглядывая Лилит. — Это… мило. Спасибо._ _

__— Пожалуйста, — зачем-то ответила она, прислонившись к стене рядом с ней._ _

__Внезапно музыка сменилась — заиграло что-то более приятное для ушей, спокойное и мелодичное, и Лилит шумно выдохнула, прикрывая глаза и надеясь, что Идалин вот-вот вернется. Все вокруг начали танцевать — кто-то в гордом одиночестве, кто-то в паре, и девочка украдкой взглянула на Сильвию, которая, все так же стоя рядом, безразлично разглядывала толпу; это было странно — почему такая замечательная девушка, как она, стоит вместе с ней в стороне? Лилит казалось, что за танец с Сильвией должны были драться, но девочки все продолжали вдвоем жаться к стене, и от этого стало не по себе._ _

__— Почему ты не танцуешь? — все-таки спросила Лилит, неуверенно заламывая пальцы._ _

__— А ты хочешь? — девушка с едва заметной улыбкой взглянула на нее._ _

__— Нет-нет, — она вздрогнула и растерянно замотала головой. — То есть, да, но…_ _

__— Пойдем, если хочешь, — Сильвия пожала плечами. — Все равно больше не с кем, — и протянула ей руку._ _

__Лилит в миг опять залилась краской, но все-таки положила свою ладонь поверх ее, и девушка тут легко потянула ее на себя, отчего та еще сильнее смутилась. Потом она почувствовала теплые пальцы на своей талии, как они слегка сжали ткань ее футболки, и это, конечно, было приятно, но совсем не так, как Лилит ожидала — в теории, прикосновение к твоей родственной душе должны ощущаться куда сильнее, ярче и теплее, но девочка чувствовала лишь смущение и жуткую неловкость. Как будто её перед всеми ведром воды окатили. Но в конце концов это было в теории: не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь._ _

__Лилит трудно сглотнула и подняла глаза на партнёрку по танцу, которая чуть улыбнулась и оторвала на секунду руку от её талии, чтобы убрать за ухо прядь волос. Её волосы пересыпались на плечо, когда она наклонила голову, и Лилит даже дышать перестала от поступающего желания чуда и ожидания. Казалось, вот-вот что-то дикое, неизведанное и необузданное вырвется из неё вместе с лепестками, затопит комнату — и Сильвия наконец всё поймёт. Но ничего не произошло, и Лилит растерянно моргнула, упуская магию мига. Танец вот-вот закончится, а она ничего не сделала — а что сделать? Лилит метнулась глазами по фигуре партнёрки, пытаясь что-то придумать, но та лишь размеренно покачивалась в такт музыке, двигая головой. И это оно?_ _

__Лилит вновь подняла глаза, и, стараясь не столкнуться взглядами с Сильвией, — а то было бы жутко неловко, и, наверное, она тогда воспламенеет, — посмотрела ей за плечо. Это было неожиданно комфортнее, правильнее и приятнее._ _

__Она заметила Иду неподалёку, и девочки переплелись взглядами; Ида подняла большой палец вверх, невероятно восторженная смелостью сестры. Сама бы она даже не догадалась пригласить девушку на танец — так что Лилит ещё ей и фору даст, а выиграет. Внутри Иды, как только она посмотрела на такую счастливую Лилит, будто ссыпался столп тёплых искр. Если сестра будет счастлива, нет ничего важнее для Иды._ _

__Музыка неожиданно переменилась, и Сильвия, неловко посмеиваясь, отошла, и задвигалась более энергично. Сбитая с толку, Лилит хотела было присоединиться, но после первой попытки не выставить себя на посмешище, она неловко заехала локтем в какого-то парня — и тут же закашлялась, морщась от боли: цветы уже выпустили свои корешки на этой руке._ _

__— Слушай, — стараясь перекричать неожиданно громкую песню, Лилит махнула рукой, — Я сейчас вернусь, ладно?_ _

__Сильвия качнула головой в такт музыке, и, наверное, это согласие, и Лилит, теребя прядь волос, отошла от неё в сторону ванной. За ней тут же мелькнула сестра._ _

__— Эй, — начала Ида, как только зашла в ванную. — Все же хорошо… — и резко замолкла, услышав лающий кашель._ _

__Лилит, склонившись над раковиной, пыталась выкашлять злосчастный цветок, что никак не хотел выходить — она злилась, сжимала ладонями мраморную поверхность, опиралась на руки и никак не могла его выплюнуть, а кашель становился все сильнее, разрывая грудь, и перед глазами появилась пелена из слез._ _

__— Может тебе… ну, по спине похлопать? — растерянно спросила девочка, совершенно не зная что нужно делать в подобных ситуациях, и подошла чуть ближе, но сестра тут же помотала головой._ _

__— Я ничего… — прохрипела она, срываясь на очередной приступ кашля, — ничего я не… — Лилит согнулась еще сильнее, пару раз ударив себя в грудь, и кашлянула еще, рыкнула, а затем наконец-то сплюнула мелкий комок лишайника с мокротой с прожилками крови. — Ничего я не почувствовала, — наконец закончила девочка, затуманенным взглядом рассматривая лежащее перед собой растение._ _

__— В смысле «ничего»? — Ида взяла с раковины стакан, выкинула из него зубные щетки, а затем налила туда воды из-под крана и протянула сестре._ _

__— Совсем ничего, — все так же хрипло сказала Лилит, начав жадно пить. — Я думала, что я пойму… ну, всегда же говорили, что можно почувствовать, — она растерянно пожала плечами. — А я ничего не почувствовала, — и поставила стакан обратно._ _

__Дверная ручка вдруг задергалась, с той стороны послышался чей-то голос, но Идалин тут же как можно громче прокричала грубое «занято!», и стук прекратился._ _

__— Пойдем домой, — как бы беспомощно и разочарованно попросила Лилит, помотав головой. — Все… все не так должно было быть. Больше нет смысла тут сидеть, — и направилась к выходу._ _

__— Нет, подожди, — Ида нахмурилась, мягко перехватив сестру за локоть. — Может я еще один медляк попрошу? Может ты просто не успела понять, что… ну, вы же танцевали вместе, все хорошо было…_ _

__— Было хорошо, но... — девочка указала на лежащий в раковине лишайник, — что-то не так._ _

__— Да что может быть не так? — совсем растерянно спросила Идалин, опустив плечи. — Я эту вечеринку выпросила только ради того, чтобы вы могли побыть вместе, а теперь ты говоришь, что…_ _

__Лилит непонимающе взглянула на нее, пытаясь осмыслить то, что сказала сестра, а затем виновато опустила голову. Конечно, можно было и раньше догадаться обо всем — ей так повезло с этой вечеринкой, что было бы странным, если бы это просто была судьба, что пыталась свести ее с Сильвией. Теперь девочке еще и стыдно — за то, что втянула во все это Иду, что не выдержала и показала ей цветы, что практически заставила провести эту вечеринку, а в итоге не смогла даже и часа там пробыть. Лилит начала злиться — на саму себя за глупость, за эти проклятые цветы за всю боль, что они причиняют, за привкус крови во рту и необходимость так глупо одеваться или выпрямлять волосы, и от всего этого хочется заплакать._ _

__— Прости, — тихо сказала Лилит, взглянув на сестру. — Я… мне жаль, что так получилось._ _

__— Да успокойся ты, — Идалин как можно мягче взяла ее за плечи и слегка встряхнула. — Ты ни в чем не виновата. Разберемся еще с этими девчонками, — она отмахнулась, взяв девочку под руку. — Пошли домой, все равно они все уже почти напились._ _

__И Лилит, с тихим свистом вздохнув, крепко обняла ее._ _


End file.
